


a smile could turn us into enemies

by ElasticElla



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 The Day That Wasn't, Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Dot can’t stop making comments to Five.She keeps her customer service smile on the entire time, even after her cheeks start aching.





	a smile could turn us into enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).

Dot can’t stop making comments to Five. 

She keeps her customer service smile on the entire time, even after her cheeks start aching. 

She already won. He doesn’t even understand the game. There’s no need for this. 

“A few of us are getting lunch together-” 

He slams the desk drawer, rude little brat, and Dot demures. 

He’s in a literal child’s body, and all Dot can think of is his legendary status among temporal assassins- something _she_ helped make happen- and how back in the day him and the Handler had a thing. Not that she’s the jealous girlfriend type. Especially over exes of so long ago. 

Only she absolutely is. The Handler is _hers_. She’s the one that helped patch her back together after her first real failure, she’s the one that pampered and courted her until they were rolling around the sheets together, the way only two immortals can. This time traveling child- not even a century old!- can pack his bags and go back to his doomed family, and quit making things weird. 

He’s an absolute nuisance, and she can’t stand the way the Handler keeps praising him for being ‘leadership material’. Maybe she can get Gloria to say something- no, no that’d be traced back to her too easily. 

Dot sighs, setting down her apocalypse folder. Some food will help clear her head, get her back on track. 

(She’s still going to romance the hell out of the Handler tonight- all rose petals and take out and soft jazz.)

**Author's Note:**

> a side treat \o/   
title from k flay's it's just a lot  
prompt tag: mind games


End file.
